This invention relates to a method and related apparatus for enhancing hygiene. More particularly, this invention relates to such a method and apparatus which is effective to promote hygiene in restaurants and hospitals and other businesses and institutions where cleanliness is particularly crucial.
The dangers of unclean practices in restaurants and hospitals has been well known for a century. Bacteria and other microbial organisms which are the causes of many contagious diseases are capable of being transmitted from an infected individual to many other people if sanitary conditions are not maintained in such settings where the micro-organisms thrive and where people are susceptible to receiving into their bodies such micro-organisms. Although governmental bodies have promulgated many regulations governing hygienic practices in restaurants, hospitals and other institutions, monitoring adherence to the regulations is still accomplished by intermittent checks by supervisory personnel and public employees.